The Return Of The Last Dragon
by Aishanirocks
Summary: The man Robert killed in Trident was a Pretender in Rhaegar's armor. The Usurper died not knowing this secret. Now the silver prince's back to retake what was stolen from him.


_Daenerys's POV_

Daenerys stood before the Iron Throne, in the great hall of the Red Keep. She knew what it is, had seen it so many times in the colored pictures Illyrio had shown her while growing up. But something was off about the place. Her Dothraki boots sank in the white snow, making it arduous to reach the throne made of thousand Swords of the vanquished. She noticed from the first moment she entered the House of the Undying that she is in the presence of sorcery.

But how could this be possible. And why the Throne Room was covered in snow. She knew it was still summer in Westeros.

Then her vision blurred, the room and snow floating around her with the ferocity of a sand storm. Danny clasped her three children to her breast with a mother's fear.

She heard voices speaking inside Danny's head, saying _"we know… the shape of shadows… morrows not yet made… drink from the cup of ice… drink from the cup of fire… Mother of Dragons… Child of Three… three heads has the dragon… three fires must you light: one for life and one for death and one to love… three mounts must you ride: one to bed and one to dread and one to love… three treasons will you know: once for blood and once for gold and once for love… daughter of death, slayer of lies, bride of fire…" _She now saw visions in her head, floating faster and faster.

She ran in to the arms of old, dead, loyal Ser Darry and he beckon her into the house with the red door. An old man with long silver hair stood on a barbed throne in a great hall with dragon skulls, and he yelled "Let him be the king of ashes" in a maniacal voice.

A man who looked like her brother Viserys, but taller and with darker eyes, who murmured to a beautiful woman nursing a newborn baby, " Aegon… What better name for a King… He is the Prince that was Promised, and his is the song of ice and fire"; and when the man's eyes meet Dany's, he said either to her or the woman with the baby, "There must be one more… The dragon has three heads", and he picked up a silver harp and started playing it with divine skill.

Viserys' death. The corpse wearing a crown of molten gold. A tall lord with copper skin and silver hair bearing the banner of a fiery stallion. Was that Rhaego, her unborn son? Danny's heart swelled with pride, seeing her dead son very much alive, strong and grown. The vision blurred again.

"No, Rhaego, please don't leave me again."

A dying man with rubies flying from his armor whispered the name of a woman, _Arianne_ before his last breath mixed with the air. She knew who he was, Rhaegar, her eldest brother. The last Dragon.

Visions started flying faster. She saw so many things. Some of them were not familiar like the blue eyed king with a red sword in his hand who cast no shadow, the great stone beast flying from a smoking tower, breathing shadow fire, a corpse at the prow of a ship, eyes bright in his dead face, smiling sadly, shadows dancing in a green tent, a white lion running through grass taller than a man. But then she saw the silver horse given to her by Drogo at her wedding. The horse she had to watch dying of thirst while the crossed the desolate area of Red Waste.

A blue flower grew from a chink in a wall of ice.

* * *

_Daenerys's POV_

"Khaleesi…..Khaleesi.."

She woke again to scent of hot earth, drifted into it as a girl might drift into a hot bath on a cold day. Will she see a velvet canopy of deep purple over her head if she open her eyes. She tried to clear her mind. One thought came through.

She was alive.

Morning, she decided. The light was thin and very dull. Not long past dawn. But sun was shining through the tree leafs, blinding her eyes against its rays. Danny tried to cover her eyes with her hands. But someone shoved it off. "Easy Khaleesi, drink this."

"Carefully." Ser Jorah slid a hand behind her head to lift it gently as he brought a cup to her lips. "Drink now."

She was still half blind. However it didn't stop her from seeing a dark shadow looming over her.

"What is wrong with her? What happened here?" Someone asked in oddly familiar voice that had all the authority a man could summon.

"Nothing to fear Your Grace, she just lost consciousness, Being inside of a place full of dark sorcery for two days, does that to you." Ser Jorah said in a respective voice she'd never heard of him using before. Well except when he was talking about her brother, Rhaegar.

He gave her no choice but to swallow before she managed to bring her hand to his and nudge the cup aside. "What…" Her voice felt rusty, as if it would scrape her throat. "What is this place? Where am I."

"You are safe Khaleesi, and we are going home. Sooner than we both thought before." Finally, she forced her eyes open see much handsome, masculine and taller Viserys staring at her with dark intellectual purple eyes.

It was the man in her visions, the man who had talked to the woman and her baby.

The dying man she saw with rubies flying from his armor was looking at her with a smile that mirrored hers.

"You've grown, sister. I've waited so long to finally see you Daenerys Stormborn"

"Rhaegar?" If she wasn't so startled, she might have laughed at her own voice.

He nodded and helped her get back on to her feet. "Carefully, child. Do not rush it."

She would have argued, but to her frustration she was as weak as he said. And he was not. His hands were strong, hard from fighting so many battles. What the seven hells was she thinking? This man claims to be Rhaegar Targaryen. Her eldest brother who was slain in the Battle of the Trident.

She stepped back, eyeing him coldly. "No, my brother died sixteen years ago in Westeros, You must be a pretender. Ser Jorah, seize this man!"

_Rhaegar_ gave her an odd look. She turned around to see her surroundings. She, Ser Jorah and a handful of her remaining bloodriders where surrounded by thousands and thousands of copper skinned men, equipped with short spears, swords, round shields, and distinctive spiked caps.. Seasoned warriors who had death written upon their faces.

Her Dragon, Rhaegal sat upon _Rhaegar's _Shoulder sniffing his neck like a love struck puppy.

"These men are called Unsullied. I have an army of ten thousand unsullied soldiers. They do not fear the sea. Fifty ships await our arrival in Qarth bay. We are going back home Danny. And we'll get back what was stolen from us."


End file.
